1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which a plurality of image processing apparatuses such as digital multifunctional peripherals are connected to a network, an image processing apparatus constituting the image processing system, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a control program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique for distributing distribution values (for example, setting values which an apparatus has, and setting values for each application and each user) from one apparatus to another apparatus among a plurality of apparatuses (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-175272).
However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H11-175272, no mention is made of which apparatus is to be a distribution source for an apparatus that has newly joined the system. Thus, when an apparatus as a client newly joins the system, even if a server distributes distribution values to the apparatus, suitable distribution values cannot always be distributed. Moreover, when another client apparatus that has already joined the system is to be a distribution source for distributing distribution values to an apparatus that newly joins the system, even unique setting values of the distribution source are distributed.